A Slytherin's Charity
by Ari 347
Summary: No one would think that a Malfoy of all people could be charitable. But Sirius is witness to the monumental event.


Prompt: Write about a dark character exhibiting the virtue of CHARITY.

Optional Prompts: (11) risk, (12) Number 12, Grimmauld Place, (14) 'The creation of a thousand forests is one acorn."

Word Count: 1004

Thank you to QueenBookwormtheFirst for beta'ing!

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Lucius Malfoy shakily set the bag of galleons on the table of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. This wasn't normal. If the Dark Lord found out… he didn't even want to think about what would happen to him.

"Look, do you want to do this or not? I have other things to do," Sirius Black drawled.

"Really? I was under the impression that you were locked in here, as per Dumbledore's orders." Lucius flattened his robes with his hands, seemingly nonchalant about the whole endeavor. But really, was the risk worth it?

"Maybe. But I still would like to get back to my regularly scheduled program of boredom." He swung his leather boots onto the coffee table and focused his gray gaze on the blond man. "How do you want this to work?"

"You have access to the Black accounts, correct?" At Sirius's nod, Lucius continued, "I can transfer the money to the accounts and you can donate it under your name."

Sirius smoothly raised an eyebrow. "You don't want the credit?"

"I cannot take credit for this. If the Dark Lord finds out…" Lucius's voice trailed off.

"He'll kill you," the other man finished. "I understand. But how do I explain my sudden windfall?"

"A newfound account. One that you didn't know of. Perhaps an old relation?" He laced his fingers over his knee. "You do not need a truly believable story. No one will look into the donation deeply, much less believe that I of all people would give money to this cause."

"True. I was barely able to believe your owl." Sirius allowed his mind to drift off to the moment this all began…

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Sirius looked up as the regal snowy owl landed on his desk. "Now who do you belong to?" he asked softly, scratching under its feathers. "Look at me, talking to animals. I really need to get Albus to let me bring home some girls."

The owl hooted and held out its leg. The man carefully removed the letter. Opening it, he began to read the contents.

 _To Lord Black,_

 _Greetings. I am contacting you regarding a private matter which I shall need assistance with. I understand that you may not be open to this arrangement, but I cannot do this alone. As difficult as this is to admit, I require your help, Lord Black._

 _As I am certain you are aware, I am a Death Eater. You are welcome to go to Albus Dumbledore with that information, although this letter will self-destruct in one hour. There will be no way to get any other evidence as to my activities. Do not try._

 _During one of the recent raids of the Dark Lord, there was an… event. An occurrence which did not resonate with my ideals. I do not claim to be a good man. I know what I am. But I do have some standards and killing children, or leaving them orphans, does not meet those standards. I will not stand by and watch such atrocities._

 _I realize that you may not believe me. I understand your sentiment. Before discarding this letter, please take a moment to read through my proposal before rejecting it. I would like to build an orphanage for the children of the victims of the Dark Lord. Normally, I would desire the publicity that comes with a donation such as that. In this case, I understand that my donation may be greeted with distrust. Therefore, I would like the donation to be either anonymous or under your name._

 _I ask you to consider my offer. In whatever capacity you think you can accept the donation, do._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lord Lucius Malfoy_

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

Watching the blond across from him, Sirius thought over the proposal. It was a good one. One that would benefit many, many wizarding children. But the source… was Lucius trustworthy? Could he really donate the money without getting the fame that would come with such a donation?

"What have you decided?" Lucius asked.

"I'll launder the money through a few accounts. Narcissa, and by extension, Draco, are my family. This will keep them from harm." He stood up and brought a bottle of wine and two glasses. Pouring the wine into the glasses, he handed one to Lucius. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for them. Even if I'm not totally sure that Draco isn't a mini you."

"He is not a Death Eater, if that was your question." Leaning forward, Lucius sipped from the glass. "I would not do that to my son. Not my heir."

"Of course. Because the heir is the most important thing in this world," Sirius said bitterly.

"That… was not what I meant." The man set his glass on the table. "Draco is my son. I… care for him. I would not subject him to the whims of the Dark Lord."

"Fine. Say I believe you." The dog animagus crossed his arms. "How do I know you won't stab me in the back?"

"I swear upon my magic that I have the interests of the children at heart." A silver glow surrounded Lucius as his vow became binding. "Do you believe me now?"

"As much as I wish I didn't, I don't see how I can't." Sirius took the heavy bag of money, the numerous galleons clinking.

"The creation of a thousand forests is one acorn."

"Pardon me?"

The dark haired man sighed. "It's a quote from someone, I don't remember who. Your donation will help out so many kids."

"That was my main objective." Lucius stood up and held out his hand. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"Thank you. I'll take care of getting the money to Albus." Getting to his feet, Sirius escorted the man to the Floo. "Have a good evening."

"To you as well," Lucius said as he left.

Sirius ran his fingers through his thick hair. A Malfoy, giving charity as opposed to making money?

It was hard to believe. But perhaps everyone had that little bit of good in them.

Even a Malfoy.


End file.
